Dark and Snow
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: Seandainya waktu bisa berputar, ia ingin menukar hidupnya dengan hidup laki-laki yang membuat adiknya depresi. Karena hanya pria itulah yang bisa membuat adiknya tertawa. Karena senyum adiknya jauh lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark and Snow**

**Chapitre 1**

**Author **: Dark Aphrodite

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan lagu Snow Planet milik Two-Mix.

**Summary :** Saat aku menyadarinya, garis takdir telah mengubah segalanya. Mengambilnya dari sisiku. KaienRuki.

**Rating **: T

**Pairing : **KaienRuki

Ayo, kita mulai cerita!

**

* * *

Looking like soft stardust**

**A newborn snowflake**

**The night sky that I see through my goggles is**

**A dazzling snow time planet**

_Kota Karakura..._

Warna hitam ebony mewarnai langit kota itu. Hanya hitam, tak ada aksen cahaya bintang yang biasa menemani dan memperindahkannya. Hembusan angin pelan dari segala arah beradu, menimbulkan gemersik diantara daun pohon-pohon. Jika kita benar-benar mendengarkannya, simponi angin dan daun-daun itu terdengar sangat indah. Irama yang mungkin tidak bisa dinyanyikan oleh siapa pun.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang bisa dibilang agak pendek berdiri di samping lampu bertiang hitam, bergaya Eropa. Ia tidak beranjak selangkah pun walaupun angin malam terus menerus menusuk pori-pori kulitnya yang halus. Sesekali ia memeluk mantel pink yang ia kenakan. Pandangannya terus menatap ke arah jalan dihadapannya yang tak pernah sepi dari hiruk pikuk orang maupun kendaraan. Seolah ia berharap akan ada seseorang diantara keramaian itu yang menghampirinya.

Hup! Sebuah butiran putih jatuh di pipinya, menimbulkan sebuah sensasi dingin yang unik. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan tersenyum. Salju, salju sudah turun. Butiran putih lembut yang melambangkan kesucian, yang selalu ia tunggu kehadirannya selama satu tahun.

"Rukia!" teriak seorang cowok dari jauh.

Gadis itu mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Dari jauh, ia melihat sesosok cowok berlari mendekatinya. Cowok berambut hitam berantakan yang bisa dibilang memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata. Cowok itu mengenakan jeans biru tua dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan 'Darkness', tak lupa dengan mantel yang juga berwarna hitam. Pokoknya, cowok itu terlihat begitu keren.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" ucapnya terengah-engah.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Kaien-nii!"

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja datang kok!" jawab gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu selama dua jam. Tapi, tak apalah, toh yang ditunggu sudah datang.

"Tadi Ibu menyuruhku menemani Ganju selama dia berbelanja. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tapi Ibu menngeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya. Aku kan lemah dengan tatapan itu!"

Rukia tertawa pelan.

"Padahal aku yang mengajakmu, tapi malah aku yang terlambat! Uuh! Aku ini payah!" Kaien menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Bukankah sekarang Kaien nii sudah datang?" Rukia menatap Kaien dan tersenyum manis.

Blush! Mendadak wajah Kaien menjadi semerah tomat.

"Eh? Kaien nii sakit? Kok wajahnya merah?"

"Ee…….. Aku baik-baik saja, Rukia!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Rukia tidak tahu wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk membeli itu, Rukia?" tanya Kaien untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kok. Kaien nii. Aku sudah beberapa kali kesana. Terakhir kali, waktu aku membeli kado untuk Hisana nee-chan. Aku yakin Kuukaku pasti senang dengan pemberian Kaien nii!"

"Rupanya, tidak salah aku mengajakmu!" Kaien menyunggingkan senyumnya.

* * *

Warna putih salju menghiasi hampir semua bagian toko "Snow White" toko yang menjual pernak pernik cewek. Yang dijual, tentu saja seperti boneka-boneka lucu, kalung, anting-anting, gelang, yah pokoknya aksesoris cewek. Jadi, jangan harap kita menemukan mainan robot atau segala sesuatu yang bergaya punk.

"Kaien nii, ini tempatnya!" kata Rukia.

Swaetdrop besar muncul di kepala Kaien. Bayangkan, saat ini ia masuk ke sebuah toko yang bergaya cewek banget. Bahkan, saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di toko ini, ia sudah merasakan ada banyak aura cewek yang siap menerkamnya. Aura sama yang ia rasakan jika fans-fansnya mendekat. Ia bergindik ngeri, apakah ia bisa keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat?

"Kaien nii!!!" panggil Rukia sambil memegang bahunya. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya." A… Apa?"

"Katanya mau membelikan kado untuk Kuukaku! Ayo!" ajak gadis itu.

Ia melihat sekeliling toko. Cewek banget. Ia langsung ingat akan kepribadian adiknya, Kuukaku. Dia kan tomboy, apa dia mau menerima kado yang amat feminim? Seingatnya, di kamar adiknya itu sama sekali tidak ada barang yang menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai cewek. Tidak ada boneka satu pun (semuanya sudah ia buang ke tempat sampah), yang ada malahan pernak-pernik sepak bola, basket, dan yang membuatnya sedikit ngeri adalah foto besar adiknya yang bercosplay mirip preman sambil membawa katana panjang dan disampingnya (entah cuma acting atau kenyataan) ada kira-kira 8 cowok babak belur yang bertumpuk seolah kalah dengan kemampuan Kuukaku. Benar-benar tidak terlihat sebagai cewek kan?

"Kaien nii…."

"Eeee…."

"Aku tahu kok apa yang Kaien nii pikirkan. Kuukaku kan tomboy, apa dia mau menerima barang-barang yang sefeminim ini. Iya kan? Aku tahu kok, barang yang mungkin disukai Kuukaku."

Dari belakang, ia memandang Rukia dengan tersenyum. Hebat benar gadis ini! Dia selalu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Yah, pada dasarnya memang hanya Rukia yang mengerti perasaannya. Dia berbeda dengan fans-fansnya yang agresif dan mengerikan. Dia selalu tersenyum hangat dan selalu menemaninya jika ia ada masalah.

Mungkin karena itu, ia menyukainya….

Tunggu! Suka? Apa benar ia menyukai Rukia? Memang hanya gadis itu yang dapat memahami perasaannya yang bagi sebagian orang terlalu rumit. Memang dia terkadang, ah tidak bukan terkadang lagi, tapi sering tiba-tiba mengingatnya. Dia juga selalu ingin melindungi gadis itu dari segala hal yang membahayakannya, tapi apakah semua itu berarti bahwa dia menyukai Rukia? Bisa saja kan, dia merasa seperti itu karena dia menganggap gadis itu sebagai seorang adik, sama seperti Kuukaku. Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan marah yang tiba-tiba hinggap saat ia melihat gadis itu berbicara dengan teman cowoknya?

Benarkah hanya sekadar adik-kakak?

"Kaien nii, coba lihat ini!"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sesuatu yang ditunjuk Rukia. Sebuah kalung dengan mendel berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang didalamnya berukir sebuah ornament, mirip dengan seni kerajinan perak Bali. Ornament yang detail, yang menimbulkan kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya, serta di tengah lingkaran itu terdapat permata kecil yang sengaja dipotong asimetris. Lalu, sekilas ia juga melihat sebuah kalung dengan mendel berbentuk salju, sederhana, tapi juga indah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku juga suka! Kita beli yang itu saja!"

* * *

"Rukia, salju sudah turun!" ucap Kaien sambil menatap langit.

"Iya, benar-benar indah. Seolah-olah langit menebar kesuciannya sendiri," jawab Rukia. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya dan butiran-butiran salju perlahan mengisi tangannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah langit.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kaien menatapnya. Ya, memang indah, tapi menurutku senyummu yang lebih indah. Senyummu yang bisa menghangatkan. Mungkin memang benar kalau aku menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya?

**It seems like we're flying to the end of the sky**

**Using the slope as a runway**

**The icy wind dances - snowy snowy world**

**Even the shooting stars turn into snow**

**Decorating the world beautifully**

**The snowy planet where you, who I like best, were**

**Show me the snow blowing to the end of the sky**

**It's like the first time I ever slept**

**May it deliver my feelings to you - snowy snowy world**

**What universe are you traveling through**

**On this shooting star that carries only you?**

**The snowy planet where you, who I like best, were**

**I'm flyin' I'm flyin'like a lonely angel**

**I miss you I miss you so I love you love you**

"Rukia…."

Rukia berbalik ke arah Kaien. "Ada apa, Kaien nii?"

Kaien berjalan mendekatinya, lalu ia mengambil kotak kecil yang ia simpan di sakunya. "Ini untukmu!"

Gadis itu menatap Kaien dengan tatapan bingung hingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak mungil yang ada di tangan Kaien. "Untukku?"

Kaien tertawa pelan. "Ya, untukmu. Memang untuk siapa lagi?"

"Tapi, Kaien nii…"

Jari Kaien menyentuh bibir Rukia. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kau menolaknya. Kau harus menerimanya. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku dan juga atas keterlambatanku."

Rona merah berlahan muncul di pipi gadis itu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Ayo, Buka!"

Tangan mungil itu membuka kotak putih berpita ungu. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah kalung dengan mendel berbentuk salju. Sederhana, tapi indah.

"Kupakaikan ya!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Rukia, Kaien mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya di leher Rukia.

* * *

Salju turun semakin deras. Jalan-jalan kini dipenuhi dengan tumpukan salju yang mulai menumpuk. Akan tetapi, kondisi dingin seperti itu tidak membuat kota sedikit lebih sepi. Yang ada malahan, suasana kota semakin ramai.

Jika tidak kita amati seksama, kita hanya akan mengira bahwa keramaian itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi untuk sebuah kota yang hampir tak pernah tidur. Namun, kali ini keramaian terasa berbeda. Bukan sekadar ratusan orang lalu lalang tanpa henti, tapi tanpa banyak orang sadari akan terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubah garis takdir beberapa di antaranya.

Ya, garis takdir antara Rukia Kuchiki dan Kaien Shiba. Sebuah dinding penghalang tanpa ujung yang tingginya sama sekali tidak terlihat akan membentang di antara keduanya. Mereka tak akan bisa menghindar.

* * *

**Yup, chapitre 1 selesai!**

**Ada yang bisa menebak garis takdir apa yang akan menghalangi mereka?**

**Jawaban serta kritik dan saran akan ditunggu lewat review! Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya!**

**Thanks to :**

**_yaMi Lawliet yang udah memberikan inspirasi untuk adegan yang ada di chapitre 2.**

**Semua yang udah baca dan review cerita ini.**

**Kalo ada waktu, r&r fict-ku yang lain ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Langit berwarna biru tua, sebenarnya lebih cenderung ke warna biru kehitaman, seolah mengatakan bahwa langit sedang tak bersahabat dengan keinginan manusia yang menginginkan langit malam cerah, dipenuhi bintang. Angin juga bersikap sama dengan langit, bertiup cukup kencang jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya dimana angin bertiup pelan. Setidaknya keluar malam dengan baju tipis bukanlah opsi terbaik karena angin akan segera menusuk rusuk. Lalu, butiran salju yang kedatangannya ditunggu selama setahun oleh manusia, turun dengan lebat ke muka bumi, menjadikan suasana semakin dingin.

Ya, singkat cerita cuaca memang sedang tak berbaik hati dengan keinginan manusia.

Dan di sebuah gang yang berada di antara ketinggian gedung yang menjulang tinggi menuju langit, seorang gadis terisak histeris. Rambut ungu tuanya berantakan dikaburkan oleh angin malam, mukanya perpaduan antara ketakutan dan kesedihan, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat sebuah kalung yang melekat di lehernya, dan tangan kanannya berusaha membangunkan seorang pria yang tengah tidur di pangkuannya. Pria yang berlumuran darah.

Darah? Ya, cairan yang berwarna merah pekat berbau amis itu.

"Kaien nii, kumohon bangunlah!!! Kumohon, Kaien nii…" ia berteriak histeris, sedikit mengguncang tubuh yang mulai kaku itu, sebelum akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

* * *

**Dark and Snow**

**Chapter 2**

Author: Shizuka Daihyooga yang udah menghilang selama hampir setahun. Masih ada yang ingat?

Disclaimer: Sayang, saya belom bisa merebut hak kepemilikan Bleach dari Om Tite Kubo. Kalo saya punya Bleach, yang akan saya lakukan adalah menghidupkan kembali Kaien Shiba dari kubur. Hahaha…

Genre: Romance

Rating: T aja deh. Saya belum berminat untuk mengubahnya ke rate M.

Pairing: Crack Pairing. Untuk sementara, KaienXRuki. Saya hanya sedikit bosan dengan pairing IchiXRuki (bukan berarti saya membencinya karena bagi saya pairing itu is the best). Saya hanya ingin membuat fict dengan pairing nyeleneh. KaienXRuki contohnya. Yah, sebenarnya saya lebih suka jika mereka dilahirkan sebagai kakak beradik. Lebih manis.

Warning: AU, OOC maybe?, crack pairing, boring, lebay, dan lain-lain. Resiko tanggung sendiri.

* * *

Sedikit semi sedikit sinar matahari mulai keluar dari peraduannya, memberikan sinar hangatnya ke permukaan Bumi yang kini dipenuhi salju. Salju mulai mencair, tapi bukan berarti musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir dan digantikan oleh musim semi. Boleh saja pagi hari cerah, tapi menjelang siang bahkan malam cuaca akan beralih dengan sangat cepat. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah berganti dengan warna gelap yang siap meniupkan badai. Perubahan cuaca saat ini memang tidak bisa diprediksikan, bahkan ramalan cuaca pun sering meleset. Apa ini salah satu pengaruh dari pemanasan global?

Ah, daripada meributkan masalah pemanasan global atau nama kerennya global warming yang sangat panjang baik cerita maupun penyelesaiannya, lebih baik lihatlah ke sebuah mansion yang berada di pinggir kota. Mansion yang berdiri di atas lahan yang berukuran 5 hektar, sangat luas memang. Mansion yang saat ini mendapatkan sinar hangat matahari dengan sempurna. Hijaunya pepohonan, jernihnya air yang berada di kolam, juga teras-teras yang terbuat dari kayu yang dapat berpadu apik dengan sinar matahari.

Jika kita melihat lebih jauh ke dalam mansion, kita akan melihat seorang lelaki muda berusia 25tahunan, berwajah rupawan, berambut hitam cukup panjang dengan hiasan rambut yang berbentuk seperti roll, dan mengenakan kimono yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dengan obi kontras berwarna putih berjalan tenang melewati teras rumahnya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Rukia? Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang dipanggil Rukia itu. Pria itu kemudian menggeser pintu kamar itu pelan, melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berpandangan kosong yang berada di pinggir jendela. Ia merunduk ke bawah, tangannya membelai lembut rambut si gadis. "Rukia, hari ini ada terapi. Kau siap-siap ya?" ucapnya lembut.

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai balasannya. Tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang bernama Rukia itu. Pandangannya tetap kosong, tak sekali pun bergerak untuk menatap wajah kakaknya.

Pria yang bernama Byakuya itu menatap Rukia dengan sedih. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar, ia ingin menukar hidupnya dengan hidup laki-laki yang membuat adiknya depresi. Karena hanya dialah yang bisa membuat adiknya tertawa. Dan untuk itu ia rela menukar nyawanya karena senyum adiknya jauh lebih berharga dari dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Seorang wanita jangkung berada di hadapan gadis berambut ungu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Wanita itu memandang gadis itu dengan lembut, tak menyerah untuk membuatnya berbicara lagi. Ia tahu kasus yang dihadapinya kali ini sedikit berbeda dimana pasiennya sudah tidak berbicara selama hampir setahun, tatapan kosong, sama sekali tak memiliki aura kehidupan. Persis mayat hidup memang. Bahkan psikiater-psikiater yang menangani sang gadis sebelum dirinya sudah menyerah semua, tapi ia tetap memegang teguh prinsipnya bahwa tak ada yang tak mungkin untuk terjadi di dunia ini. Pasti ada kemungkinan, sekecil apapun kemungkinan gadis ini mau berbicara. Dan tugasnya adalah membuat kemungkinan yang kecil itu menjadi besar. Agar gadis ini kembali ke kehidupan normalnya.

* * *

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Byakuya," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan kepangan panjang.

Byakuya menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Retsu…"

"Rukia pasti baik-baik saja. Isane psikiater yang berbakat. Aku yakin Rukia pasti bisa sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Retsu. Dan kondisi Rukia semakin hari semakin memburuk. Dia seperti mayat hidup." Byakuya menghela napas panjang, tatapannya sendu.

Retsu Unohana tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau ingin bilang tak ada kemungkinan bagi Rukia untuk sembuh?"

Byakuya menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit rumah sakit. " Aku tidak bilang seperti itu… Tapi kau tahu kan berapa banyak psikiater yang menyerah untuk menanganinya?"

Retsu menepuk punggung Byakuya pelan. "Byakuya, kau harus percaya bahwa ada kemungkinan Rukia untuk sembuh. Sekecil apapun itu kau harus percaya. Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang ngotot untuk menyembuhkan Rukia sementara para tetua Kuchiki menyuruhmu untuk menaruh Rukia di Rumah Sakit Jiwa?"

Byakuya menatap Retsu lembut, kali ini dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Aku tahu… Maafkan aku…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Byakuya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya suntuk bercampur cemas. Para pelayan keluarga Kuchiki tak berani untuk menegur tuan mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara para pelayan tentang seberapa protektifnya Byakuya terhadap adik, lebih tepatnya adik ipar kesayangannya. Jika ingin pekerjaan para pelayan itu selamat atau tidak dipecat dengan tidak terhormat, lebih baik diam karena Byakuya paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang tak peduli siapa pun statusnya ikut campur dalam urusannya dengan Rukia.

Oke, kembali ke Byakuya. Kecemasannya tentu saja beralasan. Langit mendung dengan salju turun dengan lebat, angin bertiup kencang, dan adiknya belum pulang ke rumah??? Lagipula ini sudah jam 11 malam, bagaimana bisa adik kesayangannya itu belum pulang ke rumah??? Rukia tidak pernah pulang selarut ini, kalau pun pulang larut ia pasti bilang dulu, sehingga Byakuya bisa menjemputnya. Tapi kali ini?

Sulit untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada adiknya. Bagaimana pun juga ini pertama kalinya adiknya lepas dari pengawalannya. Seharusnya tadi saat Rukia pergi ia suruh beberapa pelayannya untuk membututi Rukia dari belakang. Ia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Tuan, ada telpon untuk tuan…" suara seorang pelayan wanita tua membuyarkan bayangannya.

"Hn," tanpa berkata panjang ia raih telepon dari tangan si pelayan. "Hallo."

"Apa benar ini dengan Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki?" dari seberang terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki.

Deg! Kami-sama, kumohon! Semoga Rukia baik-baik saja! Kumohon! "Ya, ini siapa?"

"Saya Kenichi Makoto dari kepolisian Tokyo. Saya harap Kuchiki-sama untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit Tokyo."

Rumah sakit? Debar jantungnya semakin tak menentu. Firasatnya buruk. "Maaf, apa yang Anda bicarakan?"

"Rukia Kuchiki adik Anda, bukan?"

"Ya, ada apa dengan adik saya?"

"Adik anda…"

* * *

Byakuya segera bergegas mengendarai Porsche hitamnya menuju Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Firasat buruknya jadi kenyataan. Ucapan polisi itu masih terbayang di benaknya.

"Adik Anda dan seorang temannya menjadi korban salah sasaran dari tawuran antar geng yang terjadi di Shibuya. Kondisi teman adik Anda tak bisa diselamatkan, sementara adik Anda pingsan. Sampai sekarang belum sadar…"

Ia sudah tak menghitung lagi berapa banyak orang di rumah sakit yang ia tabrak. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah segera bertemu dengan Rukia. Bagaimana pun kondisinya.

Rukia masih tak sadarkan diri saat Byakuya memasuki kamar tempat Rukia dirawat. Byakuya menyentuh lembut wajah Rukia yang tertidur, sangat lembut karena ia takut akan menyakiti adiknya.

"Kenapa harus kau, Rukia?"

* * *

Seminggu. Tujuh hari.

Selama itu Rukia belum terbangun dari tidurnya dan selama itu pula rumah sakit telah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Byakuya Kuchiki. Pria itu belum kembali ke rumahnya semenjak ia pergi saat kabar buruk itu menghampirinya, belum kembali bekerja menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya. Ia ingin berada di samping Rukia. Ingin saat pertama kali Rukia membuka matanya, gadis itu melihatnya. Ingin mendengarnya bersuara karena suaranya menyenangkan, membuat hatinya tenang.

Ia meninggalkan Rukia hanya saat ia harus menghadiri pemakaman Kaien Shiba, orang yang meninggal saat insiden berdarah itu terjadi. Saat itu, Byakuya hanya tidak menyangka keluarga Shiba tidak menyalahkan Rukia atas meninggalnya Kaien. Bukankah biasanya manusia mencari pelampiasan dengan menyalahkan orang lain? Bahkan mereka mengatakan mereka berdoa untuk kesembuhan Rukia. Manusia memang tidak bisa ditebak, bukan?

Kaien Shiba… Ia berusaha mengingat wajah itu. Wajah penuh semangat, jujur, dan bukan lelaki brengsek yang biasanya mendekati adiknya hanya karena harta. Byakuya tahu Rukia menyukainya. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan melihat tatapan mata adiknya yang berbinar saat memandang pria itu. Byakuya juga tahu Kaien juga menyukai adiknya. Tatapan mata mereka sama, dapat dibaca dengan mudah. Meski ia yakin keduanya tidak menyadari perasaan yang lain, mereka kan bebal.

Selama ini ia memang terkesan menghalangi hubungan mereka berdua karena ia ingin tahu seberapa seriusnya Kaien terhadap Rukia. Menguji apakah ia hanya berniat main-main pada adiknya atau tidak. Dan Kaien telah memenuhi kriterianya. Kriteria lelaki yang pantas untuk berada di samping adiknya.

Tapi, kenapa begini jadinya?

Kalau ia tahu seperti ini akhirnya, ia pasti akan 100 kali lipat lebih protektif terhadap Rukia. Menghalangi adiknya bertemu dengan Kaien, mengirim pengawal untuk mengawasi Rukia karena bukankah dengan begitu Rukia tak akan tersakiti seperti sekarang?

Lamunannya buyar.

Ia rasakan tangan Rukia yang ia genggam bergerak. Pandangannya terfokus pada Rukia. Mata ungu gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Byakuya lembut, membelai rambutnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Mata ungunya memang terbuka, tapi tak ada cahaya kehidupan di dalamnya. Pandangannya kosong, hampa.

Detik itu, Byakuya tahu bahwa Rukia mungkin tak akan menjadi Rukia yang ia kenal lagi.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Rukia dinyatakan sembuh dan diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Setidaknya sembuh secara fisik, tapi secara mental harus menjalani beberapa terapi. Kenapa harus dilakukan terapi? Karena semenjak Rukia bangun dari tidurnya, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya, wajahnya kosong, tanpa ekspresi. Kata dokter Unohana yang merawatnya, hal itu disebabkan oleh guncangan hebat yang melandanya, yang menjadikannya seperti mayat hidup.

Perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim dimana salju turun dengan lebat, langit menunjukkan gejolak yang biasanya tak disukai oleh manusia-badai-, dan angin yang siap untuk menusuk rusuk tulang manusia menyambut kedatangan Nona Rukia Kuchiki kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki.

Yang pertama keluar dari Porsche hitam seharga puluhan juta yen itu adalah Byakuya. Kemudian lelaki itu membuka pintu mobil untuk adiknya, membimbingnya untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri, Rukia?"

Hanya anggukan lemah sebagai jawabannya.

Mata ungu Rukia memandang langit hitam yang tengah menghiasi Bumi. Perlahan pandangan matanya berubah. Tidak lagi pandangan kosong yang hari-hari ini menghiasi wajahnya, melainkan raut wajah ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan apalagi ketika butiran salju menggapai telapak tangannnya yang mungil.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengar pekik ketakutan Rukia yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia segera berlari mendekati Rukia. Kondisi gadis itu tiba-tiba histeris, memegangi kepalanya, sangat labil dan rapuh.

"Rukia…" Byakuya menyentuh punggung Rukia, berusaha menenangkannya.

Yang ada adalah Rukia semakin histeris, ketakutan, dan akhirnya ia menangis. "Nii-sama… Aku takut salju…"

* * *

Bagi Keluarga Kuchiki, kesempurnaan adalah segalanya. Baik dinilai dari segi tampang, kecerdasan, ketenangan diri, dan segalanya. Tak ada sejarah seorang Kuchiki mengalami depresi berat. Kalau pun ada, orang itu pasti sudah dibuang ke tempat sampah karena itu akan merusak kesempurnaan yang sudah tertanam dalam diri Kuchiki sejak generasi pertama.

Kasus yang terjadi pada Rukia menimbulkan ketegangan antara para tetua Kuchiki yang terkenal kolot dan Byakuya Kuchiki yang notabene kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Byakuya, kami tidak peduli betapa sayangnya kau pada gadis itu, tapi kau harus ingat. Gadis itu telah menorehkan hitam dalam sejarah Kuchiki…"

Byakuya memotong pembicaraan salah seorang tetua. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan ini semua."

"Untuk saat ini kau masih bisa berkata demikian, tapi bagaimana kalau orang luar mengetahui tentang kondisi Rukia? Bagaimana dengan image Kuchiki di mata masyarakat?"

"Jadi kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Rukia keluar dari Kuchiki?" Byakuya menajamkan pandangannya pada tetua Kuchiki.

"Kami tidak mengatakan demikian. Opsi terbaik untuk kasus Rukia adalah menaruhnya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa…"

"Rukia tidak gila!!!" ujar Byakuya keras. Kurang ajar sekali mereka berani mengatakan adiknya gila! Rukia hanya sedikit tertekan, tapi itu bukan berarti gila! Orang yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu sama saja dengan meludahi dirinya!

"Byakuya… Sampai kapan kau akan mengatakan bahwa Rukia tidak gila? Sudah jelas bahwa mental gadis itu terganggu…"

BRAKK!!! Byakuya memukul meja keras dan mendesis, "Hentikan kata-kata kalian!" Kemudian pria itu berjalan menjauhi ruangan sambil berkata, "Kalau kalian berani membawa Rukia ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, maka detik itu aku akan keluar dari Keluarga Kuchiki!"

Skak mat! Tak ada yang berani membantah ucapan Byakuya sekarang, karena seandainya Byakuya benar-benar keluar dari Kuchiki, maka bisa dipastikan kejayaan Kuchiki hanya tinggal kenangan indah.

* * *

Rukia sedang tertidur ketika Byakuya mengunjungi kamarnya, melihat apakah Rukia baik-baik saja. Ia memandang wajah tenang gadis itu, mengingat memori saat insiden itu belum terjadi. Adiknya memang bukan tipe gadis ceria yang mudah mengungkapkan segala sesuatunya dengan mudah. Tapi saat Rukia tersenyum, maka segalanya akan menjadi indah. Sangat mirip dengan almarhumah istrinya, tapi aura yang dipancarkan Rukia lebih menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Byakuya membelai rambut Rukia lembut, sangat lembut karena ia takut Rukia akan terbangun karenanya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali menjadi Rukia yang dulu… Aku janji, Hisana…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang berada ribuan kilometer dari tempat terapi Rukia…

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" ucap seorang pria muda dengan nada tidak suka.

"Apa aku salah menjemput putraku yang baru saja menyelesaikan tahap terapinya? Aku sudah memesan tiket pulang ke Jepang lho!" balas pria paruh baya dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Terserahlah!"

* * *

**Pojok curhat author:**

Saya minta maaf udah lama banget menghiatuskan fict ini. Udah hampir setahun ya? Salahkan saja segala jenis ujian dan tugas kuliah yang membuat mood menulis saya hilang entah kemana!!! Karena udah lama ga nulis, jujur aja, saya lupa dengan gaya menulis saya yang dulu. Saya tahu, tulisan saya kali ini pasti banyak salahnya. Boring banget kan?

Pairing yang ada untuk sementara memang KaienXRuki, tapi kenapa saya ngrasa di chapter ini hint ByakuXRuki kerasa banget ya? Ada yang merasa demikian juga? Detail tentang kematian Kaien Shiba sengaja belum saya ungkapkan. Kenapa? Karena hanya Rukia yang tahu dan saat ini dia masih 'tertidur'. Tunggu aja!

Oke, singkat cerita, ga perlu banyak basa-basi, minta reviewnya ya? Kalo bisa kritik yang membangun, agar penulisan saya semakin berkembang.

Thanks for read and review. ^^

Regards,

Shizuka Daihyooga


End file.
